


Mycroft's Revenge

by TheRedheadinQuestion



Series: VegLock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedheadinQuestion/pseuds/TheRedheadinQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft exacts revenge on Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Revenge

The case was solved.  The culprits were in custody, evidence located and statements made.   As the consulting detective and his doctor trudged up the stairs, all John could think about was tea, perhaps some toast, then falling into bed with Sherlock.  

He unlocked the door and both men entered the flat.  Sherlock stiffened and threw an arm in front of John. 

"He's been here." 

"Who?"  

"My infernal brother." 

John yawned.  He was far too tired to deal with this.  "Then sweep for bugs.  Frankly, I couldn't be arsed if Mycroft watches me make tea."  He sidestepped Sherlock and headed for the kitchen.

 "NO."

 John sighed.  "Sherlock, I'm tired and hungry.  I'm going to eat something, take a shower, then collapse into bed.  Your brother can record it and sell copies on the internet for all I care."

 Sherlock rushed around John and swept into the kitchen.  He stood just inside the entrance and looked around for several intense moments.

 "Sherlock?  Please?  You're in the way."  John put a hand on Sherlock's arm and tried to steer him off to the side.  Instead, Sherlock ran to the fridge, gathered all the vegetables and threw them into the bin.  He poured the milk down the drain and tossed the bread in with the veg.

 John's jaw dropped.  "What in the bloody hell?" 

 "Ah...sorry."  Sherlock shook his head and stared at the discarded food.  "They...ah...touched an experiment and I...ah...wouldn't want to risk you getting sick.  Here, I'll order takeaway."  He pulled his mobile from his pocket.  "Chinese?  We haven't had it in a fortnight."

 ***

 The cook came back from his break and discovered a woman with long brown hair standing in the middle of his kitchen, typing on a Blackberry.

 "What the?"

 Anthea looked up from her mobile.  "Shortly, you will receive a takeaway order for 221b Baker Street.  She handed the chef a basket.  "These vegetables are to be used for the creation of their meals.  "Holmes and Watson.  221B Baker Street.  Their meals and _only_ their meals."

 "What's so special..."

 "Do you understand?" 

 The cook stared into her eyes, and slowly nodded.  "Certainly."

  ***

 Two days later, John sat in his chair, adding their most recent adventure to his blog.  He jumped a foot when the sitting room door flew open and hit the opposite  wall.  Sherlock stood in the doorway, eyeing the room.

 "Jesus Sherlock!  What are you on about?"

 "He's been here again."

 "Who?"

 "You know who."

 "Mycroft?  You've the first person who's come in since I got home from the surgery."

 Sherlock swept into the kitchen and binned all the fresh food.

 "Oi!  That costs money, you know."

 "Trust me John.  You don't want to eat it."

 "Why?"

 "Possible contaminants."

 "I bought it this morning.  It hasn't had _time_ to be contaminated."

 "Just...erring on the side of caution.  Aren't you always telling me to be more careful?"  Sherlock pulled his mobile from his pocket.  "Thai?"

 ***

 The cook at Char's Thai Kitchen closed the large refrigerator and jumped when he realized a woman with long brown hair was standing next to him.  She lowered her Blackberry and nodded to a basket of veg on the prep table.

 "Very shortly you will receive a takeaway call for 221b Baker Street.  You will prepare their orders with the vegetables in that basket.  Their meals, and only their meals.  Do you understand?"

 The cook stared at the woman.  "How did you get in here?"

 "Do you understand?"  She repeated.

 He walked over to the basket.  "What are these--some sort of posh, organic free-range vegetables?"

 "Something like that."  She typed on her Blackberry for a few more moments before directing her full attention to the cook.  "Holmes and Watson, 221b Baker Street.  Do you understand?"

 He stared into her eyes for a few moments.  "Certainly.  Yes.  Baker Street."

 ***

Three days later, Mycroft sat in the back of the black car and glanced at his pocket watch.  Half twelve exactly.  The door to 221 Baker Street opened, Mrs. Hudson stepped out and into Speedy's for Tuesday  lunch with the owner.  Right on schedule.  Apparently she still had no knowledge of his many wives.

With his brother's landlady occupied, Mycroft stepped out of the car and through the door of 221.  He climbed the steps and let himself into Sherlock and John's flat.  Mycroft stood near the doorway for a few moments, letting his body wash and deodorant permeate the air.  The scent was light and would be undetectable to anyone except his brother.  Well, perhaps Gregory, but that was an entirely different situation.  He slowly walked round the sitting room and headed into the kitchen.  After several laps around the kitchen table, Mycroft exited the flat and headed back to his car.  He settled into the leather seats and sent Anthea a text.

Tonight will be the Crystal Tandoori, approximately 8pm.

Mycroft settled into the leather seats and relaxed as the car headed to the Diogenes club.  In the end, Sherlock was predictable and retribution was child's play.  At least he had a new activity with Gregory.  Vegetables as toys--he was surprised at how perversely enjoyable it was. 

***

Greg and John sat at Greg's local, watching Arsenal lose in spectacular fashion. 

"Sorry mate."  John said.  "Maybe next time."

"Yeah.  We'll see."  Greg had given up counting pints after the fourth round.  He just knew he was royally pissed.

"Does Mycroft get mad when you come home drunk?"  John asked.

"Nah.  Doesn't happen often.  Besides, drunken sex with Mycroft is unbelievable."

That was more than John wanted to know.  "Uh..yeah." He tried to steer things back to safer topics of conversation.  "Is that a new kit?"

"Lately he's been going on about...well...vegetables."  Greg continued. "Sex with veg, can you believe it?"

John blinked.  Even in his drunken state, the words sex and veg being used together cut through the fog.  Mycroft had the same kink as his brother?  At the same time?  He vaguely recalled Sherlock saying something about coincidences, the universe and laziness.

"Hold on.  Greg, what happened to the vegetables after the pair of you finished?"

He shrugged.  "Dunno.  I fall asleep afterwards and they're gone in the morning."

 "Uh.  Greg..."


End file.
